Mary
Mary was an evil witch who died in a terrible fire. She was obsessed with her looks and, after her premature death, was so disgusted by her looks that she magically enchanted items that she used in order to possess anyone who used them. Her powers include the ability to manipulate people and objects with the mind, control and manipulate shadows and darkness and seize control of other beings, along with other spirit powers. She once took control of both Melinda Halliwell and Laila, in order to get to and possess Penelope Halliwell, who she deemed "the most beautiful of the Charmed Ones". Appendices (Book of Shadows text:) : TBA History TBA Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting': The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making': The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying': The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. Active Powers *'Wisping:' The ability to teleport through wisping lights. *'Intangibility:' The ability to be intangible and move through solid objects. Spirits are naturally intangible, but can become able to become tangible and touch objects when angered. *'Invisibility:' The ability to be unseen by the naked eye. Spirits are naturally invisible to mortals, though magical beings can see them. *'Floating:' The ability to float in the air a few inches above the ground. *'Possession:' The ability to enter the body of another being and possess it. In order to possess a being in its totality, two things on a specific set of things needed to be followed, otherwise, she would only assume half control or very well, no control at all. Once she possessed a body, Mary also gained access to that being's powers while retaining her own powers. When she switched her host, the host retains no memory that they were ever possessed. *'Plasma Balls:' The ability to throw balls of ectoplasmic energy, capable of vanquishing beings. *'Spirit Writing:' The ability to write messages from the afterlife through the use of orbs. *'Telekinesis': The ability to manipulate people and objects with the mind alone. *'Umbrakinesis': The ability to manipulate shadows and darkness with one's mind. *'Trapping': The ability to magically trap a being in an object. Mary used this ability to trap a being in her magic mirror whenever she possessed them. *'Sensing:' The ability to sense the location of other magical beings. Other Powers *'Summoning:' The ability to summon other beings to one's presence. Temporary Powers *'Penelope Halliwell's Powers': When Mary possessed Penelope, she gained access to all her powers and used a great deal of them. *'Melinda Halliwell's Powers': When Mary somewhat possessed Melinda, she gained access to her powers. However, she only used Orbing during her breif time possessing her. Professional Life Beautician: Mary was said to have worked as a beautician while she was alive and it's believed that this is how she became so obssessed with beauty, although this has never been confirmed. Appearances Mary appeared in a total of 1 episode over the course of the series. Season 2 Mary Mary on the Wall Notes and Trivia *Mary is based off of the urban legend of "Bloody Mary". References Category:Witches Category:Deceased Category:Evil Category:Spirits Category:Magical Beings